Patchwerk
Patchwerk is the first boss of the Construct Quarter in Naxxramas. He is typically seen as a gear check, and is a prime example of a tank and spank fight. You must clear Patchwerk's entire room or else Patchwerk will aggro all other mobs onto you when you pull him (confirmed on 10-man). Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Behold, Patchwerk. When word of his existence first reached the ears of the Brotherhood, none believed the tales of an abomination with such immense speed and strength. Fewer still believed it when he fell the first time..." 25-man abilities Patchwerk has approximately 13,000,000 hit points. His regular melee hits plate for about 9,000. * Hateful Strike: :Patchwerk will use this ability at a 1 second frequency on the target in melee range with the highest HP who is also one of the top three on Patchwerk's aggro list. Cannot be used on the main tank unless there are no other targets. Does 79,000 to 81,000 raw physical damage which can mitigated by armour and parried/dodged. This is about 23,000 damage on a partially Naxxramas geared tank. This ability will add threat to the three most threatening on Patchwerk's aggro list. :Note: The 40-man level 60 version of Patchwerk selected hateful targets from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th melee targets on threat, however due to misunderstandings about the mechanics melee DPS would often get the slime debuff to reduce their HP. This misunderstanding has continued to the present today. It is not and has never been necessary for melee DPS to reduce their HP if the tanks are all doing their job. * Frenzy: :At 5% HP Patchwerk will gain 25% increased Physical damage (including Hateful Strike) and 40% increased melee haste. * Berserk - After 5 minutes of combat Patchwerk will Berserker enrage, increasing all damage done by 1000%. 10-man abilities Patchwerk has approximately 4,320,000 hit points. His regular melee hits plate for about 4,500. * Hateful Strike - Patchwerk will use this ability at a 1 second frequency on the target in melee range with the second highest threat. Cannot be used on the main tank unless there are no other targets. Does 19975 to 27025 raw physical damage which can mitigated by armour and parried/dodged. This is about 7,000 damage on a partially Naxxramas geared tank. According to Elitistjerks.com this ability will add threat to the two most threatening on Patchwerk's aggro list though this is not confirmed. * Frenzy - At 5% HP Patchwerk will gain 25% increased Physical damage (including Hateful Strike) and 40% increased melee haste. * Berserk - After 5 minutes of combat Patchwerk will go Berserk, increasing his damage by 500% and his attack speed by 50%. 25-man strategy This is an extremely simple encounter that will test your gear and the sheer numbers your raid can put out. You will need one main tank and 1 or 2 Hateful strike tanks. If one is used healing on Hateful strikes must be very quick, or he will 1-shot the highest melee on aggro. The main tank and the hateful tanks will run in first and will start taking massive damage immediately (Note: Melee dps need to stay out until all 3 tanks have aggro or they could be hit with Hateful Strikes). Patchwerk will hateful strike the 2nd and 3rd players on his aggro list in melee range, starting with whichever has highest health. The hateful tank with most HP will therefore be hit the most. He will still melee the main tank, who will be first on aggro. At this point it is simply a test of killing Patchwerk before his berserk timer and keeping the tanks alive. You will need 36,111 raid DPS to do this. Patchwerk also does a soft enrage (Frenzy) at 5% health, this should only last a few seconds before he goes down. Tips * Have a mage buff off-tanks with Amplify Magic. * Have an Air totem near the healers and a Stoneskin totem near the tanks. * Use Armor elixir, Agility elixir, and Indestructible potion. * Warriors use last stand at the beginning of the fight. * Always have Thunderclap/Demoralizing Shout (if a warrior has them improved better). * Off-tanks should use trinkets + shield blocks (have good avoidance gear). * One hunter casts Scorpid Sting. * One druid casts Insect swarm (Does not stack with Scorpid Sting). * Have buffs like: Deathknight's horn of winter, Paladin devotion aura, heroism, etc. * Priest's shields. * Paladin's Beacon of Light. * Better with 5-6 healers, 2 on each off-tank. On 25man, Block is almost a useless stat for tanks, as the hatefuls will still do 20k damage even if you do block. If you have any other trinket's / armour of simular standard that give you either dodge or parry, they are more useful here. It may be worth picking up the "Valour Medal Of The First War" Trinket, just for this encounter, because even spam healing, your healers are not going to be able to keep you up if you don't completely avoid every 4th hateful. 10-man strategy This is an extremely simple encounter that will test your gear and the sheer numbers your raid can put out. You will need one main tank and 1 Hateful Strike tank. The main tank and the hateful tank will run in first and will start taking massive damage immediately. Both tanks should be careful on the pull to establish threat immediately (otherwise, the main tank will take both melee strikes and possibly 1-2 Hateful Strikes), and melee DPS should wait a few seconds to engage in the fight. Once the pull has begun, Patchwerk will still melee the main tank, who will be first on aggro, and hateful the person with the second highest threat (this must be the Hateful tank); this makes it important establish tank aggro correctly and promptly when the fight begins). At this point it is simply a test of killing Patchwerk before his berserk timer and keeping the tanks alive. You will need 12,000 raid DPS, or 1,500/person including tanks, to do this. Patchwerk also does a soft enrage (Frenzy) at 5% health, this should only last a few seconds before he goes down. Damage mitigation cooldowns (e.g., Shield Wall, Divine Protection, etc.) can be helpful to mitigate damage during the short soft enrage period. It is generally unnecessary to save dps cooldowns (e.g., Bloodlust) for the enrage period, though, as Patchwerk will normally be killed before the end of any tank cooldowns that are applied. Edit: Assuming you have 2 tanks, it is advised to let your "best" tank (the one with most health and armor — dodge is useful) Be the Hateful tank, and have your lesser geared tank take Patchwerk's normal hits. Notes His name comes from the term "patchwork"; as an abomination, he is a disgusting amalgamation of flesh, bones, meat, metal, and threads. The Avatar of War refers to the Everquest boss of the same name. The boss had a similar ability to Hateful Strike in that it would unleash massive damage to the tank which would have to be healed through. It was widely believed at the time that no player could possibly tank that. Unlike a number of other bosses in the WotLK version of Naxx, Patchwerk's adds WILL engage if you try to pull him without clearing his room first. Quotes Aggro Patchwerk want to play. Aggro Kel'Thuzad make Patchwerk his avatar of war! Killing A Player No more play? Death What happened to... Patch... Acherus: The Ebon Hold * Patchwerk miss Naxxramas. Maybe kill you all fast so Patchwerk go home? * What... happen to-'' * ''Lich King says Patchwerk "on loan" from Naxxramas. Loan make Patchwerk ANGRY! Loot Videos 5FCj6PQmQSc Hi-res version and discussion cNIdSUItYAA Naxxramas Boss Videos & Guides External links *German Tactic by Riemu incl. Videos by Riemu, Gorgonnash EU Category:Abominations Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs